Reject Rukongai: Origins of the Band
by mitsuki shihouin
Summary: what would happen if some bleach guys formed a rock band? ichigo, uryuu, urahara, and renji get together to form reject rukongai.
1. This Is Only the Beginning

Reject Rukongai: Origins of the Band

A/U Fic

Rating: "M" for language and drug/sexual references

"_What if some of the Bleach guys made a band together?"_

**Author's Comments:**

**Me:** - Hi, Mitsuki here with my favorite and most beloved cousin Yoruichi! We were just listening to Fall Out Boy's new album Infinity On High while discussing a drawing I'm working on in my sketchbook of some Bleach guys as a band.

**Yoruichi:** X3 Then that gave me an awesome idea! Since Mitsuki is so good at writing stories, why not write one about how the band started, the first songs they wrote, their first performance and then got famous?

**Me:** - So that's exactly what I did here. Yoru-san and I came up with who would be in it, what they would play, and since we love Fall Out Boy so much, who's vocals and or skills they'd match up with!

**Yoruichi:** : ) Yep, here's what we cooked up. ::posts up chart::

* * *

Name: Urahara Kisuke (me and Miki-chan's boyfriend…yes, we share him!) 

Instrument: Bass Guitar/Vocals

FOB Vocal Equal: Patrick Stump

(lead vocalist, 'cause he has a sexy voice and 'cause Hara-san is so damn sexy period!)

FOB Instrumental Equal: Pete Wentz (Mitsuki: They're both so HOT! )

* * *

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki 

Instrument: Electric Guitar/Vocals

FOB Vocal Equal: Joe Trohman

FOB Instrumental Equal: Joe Trohman

* * *

Name: Renji Abarai

Instrument: Rhythm Guitar/Vocals

FOB Vocal Equal: Pete Wentz

FOB Instrumental Equal: Patrick Stump

* * *

Name: Uryuu Ishida 

Instrument: Drums

FOB Instrumental Equal: Andy Hurley

* * *

**Me:** Okay, time for a disclaimer. Yoruichi, take it away!

**Yoruichi:** As long as I don't have to do them all the time…here it goes. Mitsuki doesn't own "Bleach" or any of the "Bleach" characters, Tite Kubo does. Mitsuki doesn't own Fall Out Boy or anything written by them. All she owns is herself, her original characters, the storyline, and the "songs" Reject Rukongai "writes".


	2. Chapter 1: It Doesn't Take Much

Reject Rukongai: Origins of the Band

Chapter 1: "It Doesn't Take Much To Make Me Crave"

Ichigo Kurosaki, a student at Hiremosa Music Institute sat in a classroom during a lecture by one of the most boring professors he'd ever had. This guy literally could put a whole class to sleep! Ichigo knew Professor Asuka had a temper and had "interesting" ways of keeping and waking people up during his talks. Sadly, sleep didn't care if Ichigo got in trouble and overtook him. He had slouched in his chair, crossed his arms, and let his spiky orange-haired head fall forward. His chin touched his chest; soon he was catching zs with ease. Ichigo sat at a long table with his friends who shared his enthusiasm.

Uryuu Ishida let his head fall on the back of his chair, not caring that his usually meticulously combed black hair and bangs would get mussed up in the ordeal. His silver framed glasses were folded on the table in front of his arms. Renji Abarai had his tattooed forehead on the tabletop; his arms dangling at his sides with his sunglasses in one hand, making his crimson hair in a spiky ponytail stand up like a rooster's tail. Their friend Urahara Kisuke was feeling no different. Urahara was known for either wearing some kind of hat or wearing sunglasses on the top of his head like Renji wore his. Today his headgear gave him a slight advantage. He had put a piece of paper in front of himself, held a pen in one hand as if writing with it, was leaning on the other hand, and had slightly pulled the front of his black and green pinstripe fedora down over his eyes. He kept his golden blonde hair in a jaw length shaggy cut and let his bangs reach his eyebrows, so this helped hide his sleeping too.

Unfortunately for them, Professor Asuka noticed the four young men all too well. He put down the dry erase marker he was writing with, reached into his large briefcase, pulled out a super-soaker and began to blast them with it. Uryuu fell backwards in his chair and hit the floor headfirst. Urahara jumped about 4 ft. out of his chair and upon landing had a 'WTF just happened?' look on his face, his hat landed on the table next to him. Ichigo fell sideways out of his chair, which wound up falling on top of him. And Renji jumped up backwards, causing him and the chair to hit the floor. Renji landed on his rear on the back of the hard wood chair…that hurt a little bit…

As they stood up, some of the class busted out laughing, but most of the girls in the classroom were too busy drooling over them and restraining fangirl-ish squeals to laugh.

"Oh, did I disturb your little nap gentlemen? Then I suggest the four of you find a better place to do your sleeping than in my classroom." Professor Asuka quipped with a mocking smile. They'd finally gotten back into their chairs fully awake and dripping wet. Renji raised his hand. "Was waking us with a water gun really necessary sir?" THWACK! The wooden part of a white board eraser made hard contact with Renji's forehead and knocked him out of his chair again. The other three guys looked down at poor Renji while doing that anime sweatdrop thing. Professor Asuka looked like a pissed off elderly man from hell. "No, I soaked you with the water gun because it was fun and I hate the young people that sleep in my class. **WHAT WAS "NECESSARY", WAS THE ASSIGNMENT I JUST GAVE EACH TABLE IN THIS CLASSROOM FOR A MAJOR FINALS GRADE, SO YOUR SORRY ASSES MIGHT PASS MY CLASS!!!**" he then morphed back into his usual short, grumpy, old self. He glared over the thick lenses of his glasses at an injured Renji, a pissed off Ichigo, a freaked out Uryuu, and a still groggy Urahara.

"With the people at your table form a fully functioning band from whatever genre of music you want, complete with a name, a short song you'll perform in front of this class, 7 or more copies of a 12 track demo CD, 8 copies of 3 different posters and flyers advertising your band for the Institute's Graduation Concert, 8 different looks from a mock photoshoot, and use a friend from outside of this class to be your manager and or agent. You must be able to sing if you're going to sing and able to play the instrument if you're going to play one. This is a graded assignment, not "American Idol". Any other questions Mr. Abarai?" Renji rubbed his aching forehead. "No, sir…" Uryuu got a Panic! At the Disco© planner out of his black and blue backpack. He got out a pen and raised his hand. "What to do we have to hand in this week?" Prof. Asuka pointed to a handout he had put on all the tables. "If you weren't so busy sleeping you'd have noticed the handout on your table, you little brownnoser!" He looked at the clock and was just as ready as his students to get out of class. "Alright, time to go. Remember, the songs and the names are due this Thursday. Class dismissed!"

(What straight female wouldn't be going ga-ga over incredibly sexy men in wet t-shirts?)


End file.
